Predetermined
by IAmMegGriffin
Summary: What we know of Dimitri's life before Rose is that he guarded Ivan until Ivan's death and he beat his dad up at the age of thirteen. What if there was more to Dimitri's life that he never talked about again? What if Rose wasn't his first "Wild Girl"?
1. Prologue

Before bringing the runaway Princess and her Dhampir Novice back to St. Vladimir's Academy, not much was said about Dimitri's life beforehand. We all know he attended St. Basil's in Russia, he guarded his best friend, Ivan Zeklos, who died while Dimitri was on leave before being allocated to the academy. We don't even know how he got his first 6 molnija.

At the ripe age of 22, Ivan held the position of as a Private Counselor at St. Basil's for the Trouble Students. Dimitri as Ivan's sanctioned Guardian was temporarily placed as an Academy Guardian when his charge held his position. Dimitri saw Ivan's work with the troublemakers of the Academy as a waste of time and didn't agree with his charge's idea that every deserves a second chance. To challenge Dimitri's views, Ivan has a young female Novice who is in danger of not earning her Promise Mark tutored by Dimitri; despite the latter male's reluctance.

Yuliya constantly ran into trouble when she attended St. Basil's. If it weren't for her mother, Princess Svetlana Voda, she surely would have been expelled a long time ago. Although it was rare for a Royal to admit they have Dhampir children, Yuliya didn't experience the luxury or safety of being of a higher inheritance. At the age of seventeen, Yuliya is far behind her fellows Novices, hasn't passed her Qualifer yet, and is sure not to pass the field experience. Ivan Zeklos, her paternal Uncle, has offered up his own Guardian as a private tutor for her as he feels that the young girl didn't deserve the hand she was dealt.

What if Rosemarie Hathaway wasn't Dimitri Belikov's first love or even first impossible relationship? What if there was more to Ivan's death than what anyone would ever know?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So… you set him on fire," Ivan Zeklos murmured as his eyes briefly scanned through the Yuliya Voda's file, "because you caught him in Lady Voda's private bathroom?"

Yuliya immediately broke eye contact as she glanced at the floor as if the slightly worn wooden flooring was her only safety net. "I didn't mean to burn him. . ." she said so softly that if it weren't for his heightened Moroi sense of hearing he wouldn't have heard her small voice, "Liza lit a scented candle for her bathroom while she went to get towels."

"How did Lord Badica get burned by said candle?" Ivan inquired as he jotted down her words onto his notepad to be put into file later.

"Well…" she hummed as she clenched and unclenched her hands, "I heard a crash in the bathroom and he snuck into the window…" she continued shakily, "And I… didn't know that Liza left the bathroom…"

"So, you thought that she needed help, yes?" Ivan guessed. She nodded her head yes as she kept her eyes down. "Well, Miss Voda, Lady Elizabeta Voda and Lord Alexei Badica both confirmed it was just a freak accident and corroborate with your story."

Her head shot up in relief as she released the breath she didn't realize she held in for so long. "I'm hearing a 'but' here, Uncle," she deadpanned.

He gave her a half-smile before saying, "Unfortunately, the Headmistress will need more than your testimonies to rescind the protocol," He frowned as the small amount of a hopeful look left her face as fast as it appeared, "but it gives her the chance to delay it."

She nodded. "Thank you for helping me, Uncle," she smiled, "but I think Mom has more problems that need her attention more than trying to exonerate her daughter."

His eyes widened. "Yuliya, it's her duty as a mother. She wouldn't let anything bad happened to you," he said gently but firm.

She huffed. "Yeah, I'm sure," she said dryly, "because it'll be more embarrassing for the Voda Princess, right?"

His brow furrowed as he shook his head. True, the embarrassment would tarnish the already sensitive reputation of the Princess. The shame of getting pregnant at eighteen while attending St. Basil's herself was already enough to damage the name, but as she got pregnant by a Dhampir at the time and had a Dhampir child, the shame escalated to a full-blown scandal. Yet, Princess Svetlana never saw her daughter as any of that. She didn't see her daughter as shameful or as a mistake, oh God, never as a mistake. It's just that is the stigmatism of their society; even if there is a shortage of Dhampirs. No one would ever think a Moroi and Dhampir would genuinely be in love, let alone a Royal Moroi falling in love with a Dhampir. What Moroi would want to taint their blood with such a stain: is the belief that resonates with majority, but not with all.

He got up from his chair, walked over to the lounge couch where she sat, sat next to her and gently placed his hand on her knee. "You know that you're not an embarrassment to her," he soothed, "She just wants what is best for you, even if it means she can't be the best mother for you."

She scoffed, "Like how she dumped me here the first chance she got?"

He heaved a sigh. "It wasn't supposed to be that way."

"Well, it was." She said as finality rang hard in her voice. It was taking all the thinness of her control not to break down in Ivan's office; she can't be breaking down in her Uncle's office, again. It's already bad enough that she was here in the first place; she could already hear the rumors of her being brought into Mr. Zeklos' office for burning Lord Badica, her best friend's boyfriend and her own friend; they'd say she has finally lost it and is going rogue. "Besides, it's not like I ever had a chance at being a Guardian, anyway."

"No, you're going to be a Guardian," he said firmly, "We will get you there. You just need to pick up your grades—"

"And redo my Qualifier, and make up for my lost combat lessons thanks to being hospitalized so much, and pass my field experience, which I might not even qualify for since I didn't pass the Qualifier," she said dry as toast.

He hummed softly as he brought that hand that was on her knee to his chin in thought. That's a lot of work she needs to catch up on, he mused to himself, but it is doable. For the Qualifier, she would just need the past a combat theory test then past a field test; like going for a Human Driver's License. But, with the right Guardian…, his mind drifted.

Yuliya sighed and looked down at her calves then her arms. Scars danced across the delicate skin, burn marks and welts marked her skin, and even some healing bruises from broken or sprain bones. Yuliya's mother may be a Princess, but Yuliya herself didn't get the luxury of being a Royal. To the rest of their world, she was nothing but a mistake her mother made and should be wiped off the face of the world. When she first came to the Academy at the age of four at the behest of her mother, she was teased by the Moroi children that her mom was just dropping off her trash and many other mean sayings. The name calling and teasing then travelled to her middle school days, but the treatment of her classmates also escalated. As the Moroi started coming into their elements around that age, she became their designated practice target. On Mondays, the Air users used her, Tuesdays the Earth users messed with her by making steps in the academy disappear or making the benches rot as she sat on them, Wednesday the water used her when she had to walk pass the school's water fountain to class; it wasn't easy to be pulled into a fountain, and Thursdays, the worst day of all, the fire users used her as a walking target and shot mostly at her legs as to not pinpoint that she got hurt my a Moroi on purpose. That treatment only started with a handful of Royals at first, but as the years passed up until now, it seemed like only Liza and Alexei were the only ones that didn't use her as targets.

The persecution from the Moroi class mostly ended up with Yuliya in the hospital; her mom even went as far as purchasing her own suite in the campus hospital because she ended up their so much. Unfortunately, her mother didn't know why her own daughter kept ending up in the hospital. Her mother just thinks she's some kind of dunce who keeps messing up and getting hurt; there was no way Yuliya thought her mother would ever believe the truth. The only person to believe her so far was her Uncle Ivan; her father's half-brother.

"I think I might have a solution for all of that," Ivan smiled. She cocked her head slightly at him with a confused expression, but he still went on, "You need a tutor and I know just the Guardian; Dimitri can tutor you."


End file.
